1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a depilating appliance of the type comprising a rotary depilating roller which is intended to be displaced in contact with the skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
More specifically, the invention is concerned with appliances in which the depilating roller is made up of a series of disks or the like which are placed transversely with respect to the roller shaft. Movable gripping blades mounted between the disks are intended to be applied periodically against the adjacent disks and to grip the hairs engaged within the roller in order to pull them out under the action of the tractive force produced by the rotation of the roller about its own axis. The efficiency of these appliances relies on the need to ensure that all the movable blades are applied and clamped against the stationary disks at the moment of gripping hairs. This accordingly calls for a very high degree of positional accuracy of the movable blades as well as the disks. Unfortunately, inevitable manufacturing tolerances hinder the achievement of this objective in the majority of instances.
This is essentially due to the fact that, in prior-art devices of the type considered, the disks are fixed on the roller shaft or are integral therewith whilst the movable blades are carried by a common support which can constitute their actuating member at the same time. In consequence, it may happen as a result of manufacturing tolerances that certain blades remain separated from the corresponding disks or that they are at least insufficiently applied against them whereas the other blades are correctly applied against the respective disks.
For this reason, the object of the present invention is to produce a depilating appliance of the same general type but so designed as to ensure that all the movable blades are efficiently applied against the corresponding bearing disks.